Imperial Culture (Emperian Empire)
The culture of the Emperian Empire is dominated by that of the Emperian species. However, some worlds vary and each of the three major species has certain cultural deviations; although, referring to the Empire as cosmopolitan is not entirely true due to the fact Emperian culture has permeated through society for over three millennia. Currency The Empire in the financial spectrum is headed by the Imperial Mintistry, or Imperial Mint as it is also known. The idea of Imperial Currency can be various among the numerous worlds of the Empire in a native sense. But a uniform currency does exist and is regarded a the gold standard of money used in the Empire. That being said the monetary values are listed below: *Diamadar: Special coins made out of Diamonds and used for commemorations or liquid wealth and not conventionally circulated. It would take 10,000 Aureas to equal one Diamadar. *Aureas: Golden coins that are the most valuable conventional value. *Solidar: Silver coins, ten make up an Aureas. *Basellerii: Bronze coins, one hundred make up an Aureas. Language The Empire is unified in language to a great extent, with Standard Emperian being taught and spoken on every world by the 4th Millenium of the Imperial Calendar. Additionally Aetherians also keep their native tongue as a second language or for traditional reasons, while Humans speak many diverse local dialects and languages aside from Emperian. High Emperian is an older version of the current lingua franca, and reserved for scholars and intellectuals. Only on Imperia is it seen in casual conversation on a daily basis. Low Emperian is a term referring to the colloquial dialects (usually by Humans or Aetherians) that invariably spring up on many worlds. Usually infused with various local slang and informal speech. Aetherian is the third dominant language of the Empire and spoken by a majority of Aetherians throughout the Empire. It is the native tongue that has remained unbroken since before the rise of the Empire thousands of years prior. Human Basic is the second most spoken language of the Empire and spoken by a majority of the Human populations of the Empire itself, with various Human worlds having equally varied dialects and inflictions. Technology Since the start of the Imperial Era the technological basis of the Empire has been based on Emperian Seradite Technology. Seradite being a crystal previously native to Imperia and capable of being specialized into various types and usages. Naturally producing an EMP field and therefore rendering electronics based technology extremely impractical on Imperia itself, has leant to the native populations adopting the naturally power creating crystal to their own uses. Psionics Psionics is the term referring to a species innate ability to manipulate objects and physics with their minds or themselves without technology. Emperians, due to an apparent side effect of Seradite have become a naturally Psionic race capable of accessing parts of their extremely cerebrum to manipulate existing electronics in the atmosphere. However, over the years small groups of Aetherians and Humans have popped up to possess Psionic abilities. Probably due to Seradite technology used throughout the daily lives of Imperial citizens and in some cases interspecies couples. The Imperial central government regularly releases directives that call for the assessment and special education and even employment of non-Emperian psionic individuals. Religion The Empire is thought of as an Atheistic nation, and religion is often frowned upon by Emperians who have socially evolved to view it as nonsensical notions. Aetherians have their own religion that is nature based, but have a growing Atheist population. Humans, who possess a myriad of religions aside from an Atheist majority, are the only species that seem to view the Emperor as some sort of omnipotent being; additionally, entire cults have sprung up in reverence of the Ainarphem species as a whole. Even though little outside of the most closed scholaric vaults is known about them. Category:The Emperian Empire